


Hold Me Up

by BaconWaffle16



Series: In the Palm of Your Hand [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Amateur Porn AU, BECAUSE THAT ALWAYS WORKS LOLOLOLOL, Bad porn acting, Childhood Crush AU, Childhood Friends AU, Consent, Dork Sex, Explicit Consent, F/F, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Look at these silly nerds and how they hide their FEELINGS, Named Main Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Zack and Miri Make a Prno AU, but it's an act i promise, lol idk, lolsy sex and foreplay, on my part, starts of dub-con at first, warning: some projection, with sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconWaffle16/pseuds/BaconWaffle16
Summary: Childhood friends and now amateur porn stars (Look, they were going to be evicted from their apartment and desperate, okay), MC and Seven once again take a scene alittletoo far. In a way that helps MC realize some things about their "friendship."





	

* * *

MC was flipping through her book when she heard her doorbell ring. She blinked wide brown eyes, humming to herself.

“Golly gosh, I wonder who that can be?” She wondered out loud.

The doorbell rang again, cuing MC to jump up from her couch and walk to the door. When she opened the door, she found a tall young man with red-orange hair and gold eyes covered by thick rimmed eyeglasses. He was wearing a red polo, obnoxiously snug blue jeans, and a red cap with a pizza slice sewed into the center. In his hand was a cardboard box.

“Delivery for a,” he paused to check the slip on the box, then continued with the cheer of any customer service slave, “Ms. MC!”

MC gaped, staring into the camera with wide eyed confusion. “A delivery?!”

“Yes, an extra large pie with spinach, meatball, and extra cheese.” The stranger continued to beam, reaching his free hand out, palm up. “That’ll be $20, cash please!”

She gasped, curling her hands into soft fists under her chin; the absolute picture of womanly demure and timidity.

“B-b-but, sir! I didn’t order any pizza.”

He stared down at her. “But your name is MC, correct?”

“W-well, _yes_ , but—”

“And this is your apartment?”

“Y-yeah—”

“Then congrats on the pizza!” The delivery man beamed, curling his free hand like he was groping air. “Now, give me the money.”

MC shook her head furiously, her voice rising in pitch. “B-b-b-but I don’t have any money...!”

He stared down at her, taking in how wide her eyes were, how pink her cheeks were, how _soft_ her mouth looked. Then his eyes roved over her clothing—only a cowled sweater that went down to her upper thighs, barely covering her pussy, let alone her ass—and how her long brown hair fell around her shoulders, framing her pretty face. Gold eyes darkened as he licked his mouth, a sinister smirk growing across his face. He started to walk towards MC, his pulse thrumming as she stepped back, biting her lip.

“Oh, poor scammed customer,” he crooned, tossing away the useless pizza box. “Looks like I’ll have to get my money another way...”

“H-how?” MC asked, not noticing where she was stepping back, until the back of her calves hit her couch. “Eep!”

( _Cute, too fucking **cute** —wait, no, gotta focus!_)

The delivery man chuckled darkly and looped his arms around her waist. MC stared up at him in fright, her flush darkening, and he widened his smirk.

“How else?”

He gently pushed a gasping MC down and pinning her to the couch, her wrists quickly caught in either of his hands and his hips in the middle of her spread thighs. Propping himself on his knees, he grinned down at her, looking absolutely ruthless and hungry. He leaned down close, his mouth nearly a breath away from hers.

“By using your body, of course,” he purred.

MC gaped up at him, her pink lips parted slightly in _shock_ , and her hair haloing her head on the cushion. He stared back down at her, his eyes glinting and his smirk absolutely evil.

This continued for a good moment or so, until MC finally broke out the snort that’d been crawling up her throat since this whole thing started. It was an ugly, pig-like sound, that was very much unladylike _and_ off-script, but she couldn’t help it. Biting her bottom lip, she started shaking from the oncoming giggles and allowed them to bubble out.

Which of course led to Seven breaking character, a few snickers escaping him before—

“Oh my God,” MC cried out, her grin wide and bright.

“I know, I know,” he kept saying in between his breathless laughter, falling gently to her neck and attempting to muffle the sound.

“Was that actually in the script?!”

“It _was_! Jumin was going to kill me if I didn’t say it.”

“No way, _he_ wrote this scene?!” MC was going to cry, she could feel it. “That...ha-ha...explains so much!”

She tossed her head back, arching into the cushion, and let the laughter take over her. Breathless, chest aching, and her body shaking near painfully, but it was so good. Seven joined in gleefully, wrapping his arms around her as a poor attempt to ground himself, leading MC to grip his broad shoulders in turn.

“Uh, _hello_?”

MC gasped and turned to see Saeran flatly staring at them, hands on his hips and his feet tapping. Next to him, behind the camera and ready to shoot the best shots at whatever angles, was Yoosung—who was grinning sheepishly at MC, his cheeks flushed. On the other side of Yoosung stood Zen, whose eyebrow was twitching furiously, his fists clenched at his sides. Sniffing in a breath, Seven picked his head up and faced them also.

“Do you two mind?” Saeran scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. “We still need to finish this.”

“Yeah,” Zen spoke up, flipping his long silver hair in that bitchy, pretty boy way only he could accomplish. “Unlike you, Seven, some of us have places to be.”

“Oh, ha, oh, but so do I, Zen-baby.” Seven grinned over at him,  his eyes lidded as his eyebrows waggled. “And I happen to be just where I need to be right now~”

Zen’s eyebrow twitched more. _This motherfucker...!_

“Oh, God Seven, no,” MC teased in a mock gasp. “We have to be _serious_ porn actors.”

Zen slumped. He couldn’t be upset with MC, not when she was clearly having so much fun—even if it was with a sex scene with _Seven_ , of all people.

“Ah, you’re right, MC. I need to get _serious_ ,” Seven said lowly, gently gripping her wrists again and lightly pinning them to either side of her head. His warm gaze didn’t waver from her. “I am, after all, about to ravish you.”

Despite the hot flutter of her heart, MC couldn’t help but giggle, her grin so wide her red cheeks nearly ached. Then, biting her lip again, she turned her head towards the camera and shut her eyes in mock distress.

“Oh _no_ ,” she said, her voice pitched as the perfect damsel in distress. “Anything, but that!”

“Oh _yes_. Because you see, I work in the most degrading and frustrating job position any man could be forced into— _customer service_.” Seven quickly wrapped one hand around her wrists and ran his free one down her body, stroking over her heavy breasts before grabbing one and squeezing through her sweater. “You will be under the mercy of one who has been humiliated by many a client, including pretty girls like _you_ ~”

“D-does that mean you’re going to punish me, sir?” MC stammered, partially genuine. Her tits were sensitive this week, and Seven wanted to take advantage of it as much as possible, _the ass_.

Then Seven ground his cock, restrained but hard as a rock, into her pussy in rough “ominous” thrusts. MC whimpered and looked up at him with lidded eyes, something hot and wet rushing through her and _hungering_. He licked his mouth at her expression, but didn’t stop.

(“Finally,” Saeran muttered before gesturing to Yoosung, making sure the camera continued rolling.

Yoosung obeyed, but quietly wondered. “Sh-shouldn’t you direct them, or?”

“Nah, they pretty much know the drill at this point.”

Zen glued his gaze to the scene, remaining silent.)

“Oh, yes, dear MC,” Seven purred. “I’m going to punish you. Going to fuck you so hard your pussy will be left aching for me, and no one else.”

 _Yes, yes._ Her mouth parted, then shut before MC could say the word. After all, she had to stay in character, had to stay _professional_.

And so, instead, she opened her mouth and said, “O-oh, oh _no_.” MC flushed harder as Seven ground harder into her, and she swallowed to hide how her mouth was watering. “No, I’ll be ruined. S-s-so _ruined_ —mmph!”

If there was ever a sweeter sound than MC gasping, then moaning into a kiss, Seven had yet to find it. Hell, he wasn’t sure he wanted to find such a sound, not unless it came from MC herself. He shut his eyes and deepened the kiss, allowing her tongue to rush to his, making him taste coconut and honey—just like on her lip balm. Seven whimpered and met her passion for passion, greedy despite his reservations.

MC groaned against his mouth, and began rolling her hips in tandem with his, something inside her purring as she felt his movement stutter. It reminded her of one of their first scenes together, done not too long ago, when she’d ridden Seven until he nearly broke. Just the memory of his touch, how he moved, his cock—MC had thought her previous teen crush on him had ruined her, but _oh_ , nothing compared to finally experiencing what her nerd was made of.

Seven parted from MC with a choked gasp, allowing them both to breathe, before trailing hot kisses from her chin and down to her neck, his mouth laving up the skin until it was all marked. As he did, his free hand gave one last squeeze to her tit before trailing down her side, then shifting under her sweater.

“Do...do you want me to take off your sweater?” Seven whispered to MC, his breath hot in her ear.

MC shook her head as subtly as she could—after all, she had a role to fill—and hid her smile in the spot where his neck and shoulder met, kissing the skin revealed to her.

“Need you to touch me,” she whispered sweetly. “Please, touch me, Saeyoung.”

Seven felt his heart stutter, stop, and restart at the command. He swallowed and took a deep breath, trying to summon all his cool. Seven had hated his real name for so long, but to hear MC say it, like it was something precious? How was he supposed to resist her after that?

And so, without moving from her neck, he nodded. Then Seven moved his hand to hoist MC’s sweater up to her hip, shifted it to—

“No underwear?” He chuckled, hoping he didn’t sound breathless. “You naughty girl. Did you want this...?”

MC made a show of gasping and shaking her head. “ _No_ , please...!”

Then Seven thrust two fingers inside MC, his thumb rolling along her swollen, hot clit. Something weak fluttered through him when he felt her wetness, but he forced a straight face for the camera.

“And so _wet_ for me too,” he said, curling his fingers and proceeding to fuck her with them. “I don’t even have to open you up, do I?”

Oh, but Seven loved doing that, loved to lick MC open until she was clenching his hair between her fingers in desperate want. Loved how MC tasted, how she sounded, how her pussy tightened around his fingers ( _so greedy_ ), how her nails raked down his arms as she came. Seven loved all of that, and more.

 _But not today_ , he had to remind himself. There would be other scenes where he could lose himself a little, enough to properly make love to MC (even if they weren’t _technically_ together, for multiple reasons, but Seven was desperate for whatever he could get at this point), but right now was not it.

MC moaned, her mind hazing with so much pleasure that she forgot that she was supposed to be in distress, that she was being ravaged. But with how Seven was curling his fingers, stroking that _spot_ that could break her, and how hard he was breathing in her ear—even through his attempts at talking dirty—MC couldn’t help but drown in it.

There was a reason Seven was her favorite scene partner, and it wasn’t just because he was surprisingly good in the sack. They had gone through so much in their ten year friendship. From cripplingly abusive parents (him and Saeran), reckless behavior/decisions (her), raging teenage hormones, and to the ominous shadow of adulthood—MC was certain she couldn’t have gone through it all without her sweet nerd.

Getting a crush on Seven had been inevitable, but this? _Oh._

 _Damn_ , MC thought with another sharp, keening moan, her hands clenching in his grip. _If we weren’t so strapped for cash, if we hadn’t come up with this crazy make-porn, make-money idea—I would have jumped on him long ago, insecurity and fear be damned._

“You’re moaning so sweetly,” he purred into her ear, and MC clenched around his fingers as his strokes got harder, more focused. “You gonna come?”

_Please, **yes** , I need it so bad, baby—_

“Please, _stop_.” MC whimpered instead, and for a moment, she realized how much she was starting to sound like one of those hentai girls, _ugh._ “I-i-if you do that, I’ll—!”

But then Seven made one more stroke across her clit, twisted his fingers just the _slightest_ , and MC was gone. Eyes popping open, mouth parted in a choked gasp, and all the _wet_ gushing out of her and leaving her even more soaked— _gone_.

Seeing that, Seven wasted no more time as he rushed to undo his belt and jeans. MC tipped her head up a little to watch him through lidded eyes, licking her mouth a little as he shoved his pants down enough to give his cock room to pop out. From the pulsing stem to the thick leading to his head, and that throbbing vein along the side, Seven was _perfect_.

(And okay, maybe this was coming from MC having experienced one of her most frustrating dry spells before she and Seven had approached V’s “adult entertainment” company for work to pay their shared rent, but she didn’t care. Far as she knew, the minute she’d gone down on Seven’s cock, for the first time ever and in front of a camera, he was _hers_ —or at least, she wanted him to be.)

Once his head was brushing against her entrance, Seven laced his fingers with MC’s and pinned her hands back down to the cushions, high above her head. MC stared up at him as he looked down at her, his glasses having slipped down his nose a little, his eyes gleaming with _something_. The sort of something that was open, vulnerable, hungry, and more than a little terrified. It reminded MC of the times Seven used to run to her house after a rough night at his own, Saeran often unconscious on his back; of how Seven used to look at her, even during something as mundane as playing Super Smash Bros., silently admitting that he needed her friendship, even if he was still too afraid to admit it to himself.

It had changed as they grew up, of course, but MC recognized it, even with its new intensity. While she didn’t want to assume its name, MC still felt her insides clench at the realization that was hitting her; that wasn’t the sort of _something_ you directed at “just a friend.”

And as Seven slid inside her, MC moaned openly at the stretch, squeezing his fingers gently as he thrust all the way in. She watched as his eyes clenched closed, felt his hot breath exhale through clenched teeth, and felt her toes curl as something broken and longing came from his throat, more than a groan, but a level down from a growl.

This was the part in the scene when his character was supposed to comment on how dirty her character was, how much of a slut she was for accepting him so easily; and yet, with how Seven was looking, how he’d stilled against her like he was savoring it all—

_Oh, **fuck** it._

With a shuddering breath, MC drew her hands from his grip and grasped his shirt collar, pulling Seven down for a kiss. As their mouths met, she noted how his eyes popped open, but she didn’t stop, even as his glasses brushed her skin. Moaning and shutting her eyes, MC slowly stroked one hand to the back of his neck and deepened the kiss, putting all she could in it as Seven shakily started kissing her back. Then she became even more daring and wrapped her legs around his back, sharpening the angle of him inside her, and they both moaned.

“MC, w-what,” Seven stammered in a whisper, his arms trembling near her head.

MC kissed him again, sweet and gentle, then murmured a demand, “ _Move_.”

And of course Seven did—pulling his hips back, then thrusting forward, hard and _deep_ , and he suddenly couldn’t stop. MC exhaled another shaky breath and moved one hand under his sleeve, stroking her nails along his shoulder, down his arm. Her other hand remained on the back of Seven’s neck, tangling in his mussed hair as she watched him through lidded eyes.

The world around them began to blur, leaving MC to only focus on Seven and how his brow furrowed in focus. How his cock thrust strongly into her, quickly working her toward her second orgasm; how his hips stuttered into hers. How the couch began to creak beneath them, especially when his thrusts started speeding up and grinding roughly into her clit. How his toned arms tensed under her touch, even as MC dug her nails in, making Seven shudder. MC keened and turned towards his neck, allowing it all to wash over her as she lay hot kisses to his skin, a poor substitute for the three words she longed to moan in his ear, after so long—

“Mi-Cha,” Seven panted near her ear, her real name slipping out of him without restraint. “M-Mi-Cha, I’m s-s-sorry...I don’t think I can— _fuck_ —last long this time...”

“That’s fine,” MC soothed, her smiling lips warm on his neck. She tilted her mouth to brush his ear, her tone playful, “But you’ll have to make it up to me later, okay?”

Seven swallowed hard, but nodded, his cheek warm against hers. MC almost wanted to purr and stroke his hair. ( _Such a **good** boy..._ )

_Later. After much talking and confessing, most definitely._

“Come inside me,” she said instead, keeping her voice low and warm. At Seven’s hitch in breath, MC continued, “C’mon, Saeyoung, fill me up.”

Shuddering, Seven fisted his hands into the couch cushions on either side of MC’s head, and he let go. While his thrusts didn’t exactly have much finesse before, they had been focused. Now, though, Seven was abandoning any restraint he’d been carrying and chased his pleasure, in a way that stole MC’s breath and made her let out a trail of near screams.

MC kept one arm wrapped around his shoulders, her hand curling on one, while her other hand reached down and rubbed her clit. Her orgasm wasn’t as explosive as the first, but it left her shuddering and clenching, and she loved how Seven just kept fucking her through it, groaning into her neck. She then reached to tilt his face to hers, once more drawing him into a kiss that was gentle, but just as searing as the others.

Seven pressed into her one last time, deep and grinding, and he trembled. MC clenched around him once more, feeling flooded with his warmth, and sighed in pleasure against his mouth. By the time she opened her eyes, Seven was leaning his forehead against hers, staring at her with eyes wide with that same _something_ , along with some wonder, like she’d come from the stars—

“...Holy _fuck_ , that was hot.”

MC blinked, while Seven groaned and hid his face in her neck. She leaned forward to see Yoosung behind them, shakily holding his camera and recovering from the creampie shot. He regarded her back with a boyish grin, his cheeks lit up with red, and his purple eyes dilated in a familiar but also somewhat innocent desire.

“I knew it was a good idea to film you two,” Yoosung gushed, licking his bottom lip. “MC, you and Seven never disappoint. Our viewers are going to love this~”

“Eh, I dunno,” Saeran spoke up from beside Zen, his tone disappointed while his grin was wide and smug. “This scene called for a good twenty or so minutes, with them switching positions at least three times—and yet Saeyoung couldn’t even last ten minutes. So sad~”

MC noticed one hand near her head twitching, nearly into a fist, and heard Seven growl lowly. With a giggle, she turned to tell him softly, “He’s your only brother, you know; you can’t kill him.”

“Who said anything about kill?” Seven retorted, his tone steady, even through his irritation. “I was thinking of shipping him off to Iceland, and having him just find his way back home...”

Rolling her eyes in amusement, MC lightly smacked his shoulder.

“—Yeah, honestly, Luciel,” Zen spoke up, also wearing a wide smirk. “You couldn’t even get MC to come like before. How inconsiderate of you~”

Seven shot his head up and threw Zen a glare that screamed _murder_ behind flashing lenses, but the former ace actor just grinned wider, especially at the how MC started giggling at Seven’s reaction.

“Can I kill _him_?” Seven asked MC, his eyes glued to Zen.

MC snorted through her giggles and lightly smacked her fist into his chest.

“No, Seven, _no_. We _like_ Zen, remember? He’s our master.”

“We can always get another one. I hear Jumin’s taking auditions—”

“Oh my God.”

“Or maybe Jaehee.” Seven shot MC a look, smirking a little. “She does get stressed easily, and I’m sure _you_ would give her much deserved relief~”

“ _Luciel!_ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You (probably): *Valley Girl Accent* Ugh, _Bacon_ , why do you keep writing smut?
> 
> Well, Star Child, when you are in a relationship like mine - in which both of you are working, attending graduate school, and **not** living together (or even in the same borough), which leaves very little time for dates _and_ sex - it's likely you will become as pent up as I am. Pent up enough to project your thirst and sexual tension onto fictional characters...even those from a Korean Dating Sim.
> 
> (Unless you are Asexual/Aromantic, in which case: *wink* Rock on, Acey.)
> 
> As for why another Mystic Messenger fic?  
> Lol, idk. I like the characters, and I wanted to write it. (Shrug)  
> I've got another shot for the other one written, so that will likely come up in a few minutes too.
> 
> Also:  
> Why do I keep making precious Yoosung into a little devil/perv?


End file.
